Broken but not dead
by Maryine
Summary: Erin ! Erin dit moi que tu m'entends. Je t'en supplie ne m'abandonne pas. Ils l'ont eu Erin, ce bâtard est arrêté, reste avec moi Erin.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour, alors voila une idée qui me trotte dans la tête depuis un petit moment. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira sachant qu'il y a très peut de fiction Linstead en français. **

* * *

><p>« <em>Erin ! Erin dit moi que tu m'entends. Je t'en supplie ne m'abandonne pas. Ils l'ont eu Erin, ce bâtard est arrêté, reste avec moi Erin.<em>»

_Je pouvais entendre Jay et sentir sa main dans la mienne, son souffle près de mon oreille pendant qu'il me parlait. Je pouvais aussi sentir sa tension et sa peur mais la douleur et les blessures physique et moral de ces 2 derniers jours sont plus fortes que mon envie de voir Jay et je plonge dans le sommeil._

Aujourd'hui est le grand jour, celui du procès de son agresseur. 1 an est passé et Erin peux toujours se rappeler l'odeur de son haleine un mélange de whisky et de bonbon à la menthe une odeur qui la répugne maintenant, elle peut encore sentir ses doigts sur son corps et certains soir elle a beau prendre une douche brulante et se frotter à se rendre la peau rouge écarlate elle se sent toujours aussi sale. « Erin, tu es prête ? » La voix calme de Jay la sort de ses pensées et elle se concentre sur lui, sur ses yeux qui la fixent avec tellement d'inquiétude. « Oui je le suis, je dois juste prendre mon sac à main et on peut y aller. » Une fois dans la voiture, un silence s'installe il ne sait pas quoi dire et elle ne veut pas parler, pas aujourd'hui. Ce procès va la faire revivre une nouvelle fois ces 2 jours de cauchemar et pour la première fois depuis 1 an elle va revoir cet animal. « Tu vas bien ? » « Jay s'il te plait ne me demande pas cette question 40 fois aujourd'hui d'accord ? » « Okay, okay désolé. » répond Jay sur la défensive. « Arrête de t'excuser pour tout aussi. » Erin le vit lever les yeux au ciel et soupirer, elle se sent coupable de repousser Jay à chaque fois, mais elle ressent le besoin constant de se protéger.

Une fois garé près du tribunal, Erin sens l'angoisse naitre au creux de son ventre, un sentiment qu'elle connaît que trop bien depuis 1 an, ses mains commencent à s'engourdir et elle sent son cœur battre de plus en plus fort. Son cerveau ne se concentre que sur une chose l'angoisse qu'elle ressent, tous les bruits aux alentour n'existent plus, elle est comme dans une bulle, une bulle dévastatrice. Sa tête commence à tourner et sa respiration ce fait de plus en plus forte, elle sais que d'une minute à l'autre elle va basculer dans une crise d'angoisse mais ne peux s'empêcher d'y penser et donc de l'aggraver, quand tout d'un coup elle sens une main se poser sur mon épaule, puis une voix lointaine l'appeler mais c'est déjà trop tard, elle commence à hyperventiller et sa mâchoire ainsi que ses doigts et ses orteils se contractent, mais Jay la déplace afin que sa tête repose sur son torse et ses jambes sur le siège passager, tout en lui caressant les cheveux il la rassure « Calme-toi Erin, ça va aller. Je suis là, juste calme toi. Respire calmement, je ne te lâcherais pas, je suis là. » La voix de Jay, réconforte Erin ainsi que de sentir ses mains la tenir fortement. Durant l'année Jay a appris à gérer ses crises d'angoisse, lui seul y arrive. Voyant que sa respiration ce calme et ses yeux s'ouvrir Jay se déplace un petit peu afin de pouvoir attraper une bouteille et lui tendre. « Tient boit un coup, ça fera du bien à ta gorge. » « Merci » répond Erin la voix enroué et les yeux dans le vide. « Désolé d'avoir encore fait l'intéressante » dit Erin avec un petit rire moqueur « Hey, ne dit pas ça, tu sais très bien que je ne t'en veux pas pour tes crises d'angoisse. » Jay lui caresse doucement la joue avec son pouce gauche et essuie quelques larmes qui ont coulées. « Je suis ton partenaire, je suis là pour te soutenir Er. » Ne sachant pas quoi répondre Erin se releva brusquement et malgré le tournis et ses jambes encore faibles sortie de la voiture. « On devrait y aller, on va être en retard » Jay déconcerté par ce changement d'attitude hocha de la tête et sorti de la voiture, fit le tour et pris la main droite d'Erin dans la sienne. « Qu'importe ce qui ce passe là-bas, sache que je suis là pour toi. » Erin ne sachant toujours pas quoi répondre à Jay baissa les yeux et commença à avancer vers le grand bâtiment blanc qui pour la semaine à venir aller être son pire cauchemar.

Une fois arrivé dans le bâtiment, Erin vu tout de suite son avocat assis sur un banc, toujours main dans la main avec Jay elle l'entraina avec elle vers son avocat. « Mademoiselle Lindsay, comment allez vous ? » demanda son avocat en levant les yeux vers la jeune femme. « Ça va. » dit Erin dans un murmure que Jay faillit ne pas percevoir. « Bien alors je vous explique. Le juge va détailler l'affaire pis je vais vous appeler à la barre afin que vous racontiez ce qu'il s'est passé et… » « Je sais tout ça, même si ça fait un an que je ne suis plus dans la police je me rappelle encore comment ce passe un procès » Erin ne voulait pas répondre aussi agressivement mais c'est plus fort qu'elle. Jay lui caresse la main du pouce afin de la calmer et il pouvait dire exactement à quel moment ça a fonctionné car il senti tout de suite la main d'Erin ce relaxer dans la sienne. Il osa regarder son visage, il rencontra ses yeux et lui sourit. « Allez viens, on y va » la voix calme et rassurante de Jay donna le courage à Erin d'entrer dans la salle.

« Mesdames, Messieurs veuillez-vous levez pour le juge ! » Erin se leva mais regarda ses mains jointent sur son ventre, à sa gauche l'homme qui lui à gâché sa vie se tenait droit comme un i, un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Erin mentirais si elle disait qu'elle n'avait pas eu envie de le tuer sur le carrelage blanc de la salle d'audience à son entrée, mais la présence de Jay la rassure. Une fois que tout le monde est de nouveau assis et que le calme est de retour la voix grave du juge se fit entendre dans toute la pièce. « Nous sommes ici, aujourd'hui pour l'affaire 20145 Erin Lindsay contre David Jizman. Monsieur Jizman vous êtes accusé de kidnapping, viol répétés et tentative de meurtre. Avez-vous quelque chose à dire ? » Jizman se leva et avec un sourire aux lèvres se rassoit. « Bien je vois que monsieur Jizman a envie de jouer. Maitre Kozek, vous pouvez faire venir votre premier témoin, Erin Lindsay »

Les mains moites et le souffle court, Erin se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea vers la chaise des témoins. L'énoncé de son calvaire allé commencer.


	2. Chapter 2

** Note : Les passages en italique sont des ****flash-back. **

* * *

><p><em>« Tu sens bon tu sais, j'aime ça chez une femme et tu es plutôt mignonne pour un flic » Erin était révulsée rien qu'au ton de sa voix. « Voyons fait pas ta timide » dit Jizman tout en lui caressant la joue de son pouce. Erin lui cracha à la figure ne pouvant rien faire d'autre ayant les mains attachées. « Tout doux ma jolie, on ne fait que commencer » quand Erin le vit enlever sa ceinture et déboutonner son pantalon, elle sut tout de suite ce qu'il comptait faire. Jizman lui donna un coup de pied dans le ventre coupant la respiration d'Erin puis il l'allongea sur le sol en la poussant et se mit à califourchon sur ses jambes afin qu'elle ne puisse bouger. « Tue moi mais ne me touche pas ! » cria Erin de désespoir. « Oh crois-moi, je vais jouer un peu avec toi avant d'en finir. » répondit-il en rigolant, un rire gras qui la fit frissonner. D'un geste vif il arriva à abaisser le pantalon et la culotte d'Erin et à enlever son boxer. A ce moment précis elle se sentie plus vulnérable que jamais. Quand elle le sentie en elle, Erin ne cria pas, ne se débattit pas car elle savait que ça lui ferait trop plaisir, alors elle ne dit rien, ses yeux remplis de larme elle fixa le plafond souhaitant mourir sur le champ.<em>

« Mademoiselle Lindsay, vous allez bien ? » La voix calme de son avocat sortie Erin de ses pensées. « Oui désolé, je peux avoir un verre d'eau s'il vous plaît » Les mains tremblante Erin acceptât le verre d'eau et le bu d'un seul trait. Raconter son calvaire était plus difficile qu'elle ne le pensait, car cette fois il était là, présent dans la pièce avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Pour avoir du courage Erin fixa Jay, celui qui est là pour elle depuis 1 an. « Donc reprenons, dans quelle condition avait vous rencontré monsieur Jizman ? » « Je l'ai rencontré pour mon travail, ont enquêtaient sur un affaire et j'ai donc dû approcher... » Erin montre Jizman du doigt ne pouvant dire son nom « car c'était lui le cerveau de l'opération» «Très bien et donc durant cette opération que c'est-il passé ? » « Ca faisait une semaine que j'étais sous couverture mais il a découvert que j'étais de la police et... » La voix d'Erin se brisa, prise d'un sanglot, c'était vraiment trop dur pour elle. « Monsieur le juge pourrions-nous avoir une pause s'il vous plait » « Bien sûr, 15min de pause. » Le juge rapprocha sa tête d'Erin « Vous êtes quelqu'un de forte mademoiselle Lindsay » lui dit-il dans un murmure.

« Vous vous en sortez bien, je sais que ce n'est pas facile mais je crois en vous et vous pouvez le faire. » La voix de son avocat lui paraissait si lointaine, Erin était comme dans un autre monde. Mais un mouvement attira son attention et elle vit Jay se diriger vers elle. « Bien je vais vous laissez tous les deux » dit son avocat en le voyant aussi.

« Je suis nul hein » murmure Erin en regardant ses chaussures. « Non, ne dit pas ça » dit Jay en soulevant la tête d'Erin en mettant deux doigts sous son menton. « Tu es un exemple pour beaucoup de personne. Si tu te sens mal regarde-moi d'accord » Jay lui sourit et Erin se dit qu'il était vraiment quelqu'un de bien, qu'il mériterait autre chose qu'une fille brisé pour amie. « Merci Jay » fut la seule réponse qu'Erin trouva. Jay la pris dans ses bras et lui embrassa le haut de la tête.

Jay brisa le silence en premier « Ce soir je te fais à manger d'accord, et on boira une bière devant un vieux film romantique » « D'accord, comme tu veux » Répondit Erin toujours dans ses bras. A vraie dire elle voulait juste s'allonger dans son lit et ne plus en sortir mais pour lui faire plaisir elle était prête à tout. Mais Jay sentais bien qu'elle n'était pas d'accord. « Bon sinon je fais à manger et ont mangent dans ton lit, tu préfères ? » « Oui c'est mieux » répondit Erin un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il la connaissait vraiment trop bien.

Ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre sans parler plusieurs minutes, seules les caresses de Jay dans le dos d'Erin brisaient le silence de la pièce, mais l'heure approchant ils durent se séparer et retourner dans la salle d'audience.

Juste avant d'entrer Jay attrapa Erin par le poignet et lui attrapa le visage de ses deux mains « Tu es quelqu'un de forte Er, même si tu t'en rends pas compte moi je le sais. Si tu angoisse regarde-moi droit dans les yeux, sert ta main droite avec la gauche et imagine que c'est moi d'accord. » Jay essuya quelque larmes des joues d'Erin avec son pouce, lui embrassa le dessus de la tête et entra dans la salle avec Erin.

Le juge voyant qu'Erin était encore bouleversé décida de repousser son témoignage au lendemain, le reste de la journée a donc était reversé aux experts médicaux pour expliquer les sévices qu'Erin a vécu ainsi que les preuves retrouvé. A 17h la fin de cette première journée de procès fut déclaré et c'est avec un grand soulagement qu'Erin se leva afin de rejoindre Jay pour rentrer chez elle.

Le trajet retour ce fit dans le silence, comme à l'aller, Jay savait qu'Erin avait besoin de se temps au calme. Une fois arrivé chez elle, Erin se dirigea directement vers sa chambre, laissant Jay seul au milieu du salon. « Je vais faire des pâtes bolognaises, je sais que tu aimes ça. » cria Jay sachant très bien qu'Erin ne lui répondrais pas.

Une heure plus tard, en entrant dans la chambre portant le plateau avec deux assiettes remplis et deux bières, Jay trouva Erin endormi, la vue de la jeune femme ainsi le fit sourire, il aimait Erin depuis un petit moment mais sans vraiment savoir pourquoi la voir aussi vulnérable depuis son agression à renforcé son amour, même si ce n'étais pas réciproque.

« Erin, faut que tu manges » Jay lui secoue un peu le bras et il vit ses paupières vacillées quelques fois avant de s'ouvrir. « Hmmmmm, quoi ? » Demanda Erin la voix endormi et les yeux mi-clos. « Faut que tu manges, tu n'as rien avalée depuis hier. » « Je n'ai pas faim Jay, je veux juste dormir » « Erin... » Jay augmenta le ton de sa voix, car il savait qu'elle devait manger. « Okay papa, je vais manger » dit Erin en se relevant et soupirant.

Jay récupéra le plateau qu'il avait posé sur la commode et rejoignis Erin sur le lit, heureux de pouvoir passer un moment avec elle, sans avoir besoin de parler de quelque chose.

Après avoir mangé tout en parlant de tout et de rien, Jay se leva afin d'aller faire la vaisselle, Erin partie dans la salle de bain pour se préparer pour la nuit. Mais alors qu'il avait atteint la porte de la chambre la voix d'Erin l'arrêta dans sa marche. « Tu pourras venir t'allonger avec moi après que tu aies finis la vaisselle ? Je ne pense pas réussir à bien dormir cette nuit. » Demanda Erin embarrassée. Jay se retourna et lui fit un sourire pour simple réponse. Ça faisait un moment qu'elle ne lui avait pas demandé ça.

_Après une semaine d'hôpital, Erin était autorisé à rentrer chez elle, même si elle avait encore quelque bleu et une douleur à la hanche suite à la chute elle était heureuse de rentrer chez elle, Jay avait accepté de dormir chez elle afin qu'elle se sente plus en sécurité. _

_Alors que Jay regardé un film sans trop y prêter attention, il entendit un cri à glacer le sang de n'importe quelle personne. Il se précipita dans la chambre et vit Erin s'agiter dans tous les sens et gémir dans son sommeil. Cette vison de la jeune femme si forte d'habitude lui brisa le cœur en un million de morceau. Il s'approcha d'elle doucement et lui caresse le bras tout en parlant calmement afin de ne pas l'effrayer. « Erin c'est Jay, tu es chez toi. Chuuuuut tout va bien, je suis là » Les tremblements se firent plus espacés et la respiration de la jeune femme se calma. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, Jay eu envie de pleurer voyant la tristesse et l'angoisse se refléter dans ces magnifique yeux vert. « Jay ! » Fut tout ce qu'elle put dire avant de s'agripper au bras de Jay et de fondre en sanglot. « Reste avec moi Jay, je t'en supplie m'abandonne pas » dit-elle avec un tel désespoir dans la voix que Jay avait envie de la prendre dans ses bras et de ne plus jamais la lâché. « Je serais toujours là pour toi Erin. »_

Apres avoir fait la vaisselle et s'être brossé les dents en utilisant ses doigts Jay alla rejoindre Erin dans son lit en boxer. Erin dormais déjà mais quand Jay s'allongea elle vient se blottir auprès de lui immédiatement, ce qui fit sourire Jay et il s'endormi avec ce même sourire.

_Erin malgré ses yeux bandés pouvait sentir sa présence, entendre ses pas et sa respiration régulière et forte. Lui seul brisait le silence angoissant de la pièce, il y a encore 2h les pleurs d'Erin remplissait la pièce mais maintenant elle n'a pu la force de pleurer, elle est blessé psychologiquement, humiliée, elle veut juste qu'il la tue pour en finir. _

_« On remet ça ? » Sa voix roque de fumeur donna des frissons à Erin. Remettre ça, comme si c'était quelque chose où elle pouvait prendre du plaisir. « Je prends ton silence pour un oui alors, c'est que tu y prends gout. » c'est alors qu'elle le sentie se rapprocher, elle pouvait sentir l'air s'agiter autour d'elle. En dernier espoir elle recula en tâtonnant le sol mais une main ferme l'attrapa par le poignet et la balança par terre, Erin se cogna la tête violemment sur le sol en béton. « Je vais te faire voir ce qu'est un homme, je sais que tu vas aimer » Il enleva sa ceinture, puis déboutonna son pantalon, et s'allongea sur elle. « Tu vois, tu le veux autant que moi, tu te laisses faire. » Pour simple réponse Erin sanglota, si elle se laissait faire c'est qu'elle n'avait pu la force de se battre, elle espérait juste que ce soit la dernière fois et qu'il en finisse avec elle. David gigota de droite à gauche afin d'être à l'aise et il la pénétra._

Jay fus réveillé par des sanglots et des coups de pieds, en ouvrant les yeux, il vit Erin s'agiter dans le lit murmurant des choses inaudibles. Il attrapa Erin par chaque épaules afin d'arrêter son agitation. « Erin tu es en sécurité, c'est Jay tu es chez toi. » Jay eu l'impression d'un déjà-vu, une impression qu'il aurait aimé ne pas ressentir. « Erin ! » Il recula quand Erin se releva brusquement le faisant presque tomber du lit. « Tout va bien Er… » « Désolé, je suis désolé Jay » la voix d'Erin était remplis de panique et de peur. Elle se sentait honteuse, elle ne faisait plus de cauchemars depuis 6 mois. « Ne t'excuse jamais pour ça Erin, jamais » dit Jay en s'allongeant et la prenant dans ses bras. « Il m'a brisé Jay, je ne sais pas si je réussirais à redevenir comme avant. « Tu es brisé Erin, mais pas morte. Tu vas surmonter tout ça et je serais là pour toi, quoi qu'il arrive. Dors maintenant, tu en as besoins. » Jay l'embrassa sur le haut de la tête et resserra son étreinte autour d'elle, ne voulant pour rien au monde la lâcher.


	3. Chapter 3

**Désolé d'avoir mis plus de temps pour poster ce chapitre, mais j'ai du réviser pour mes rattrapages même si cela ne sert à rien. Bref j'espère que ce chapitre vous fera plaisir.**  
><strong>Note : Je fait moi même des crises d'angoisse et certaines plutôt violentes donc j'essaye de les décrire au mieux dans cette fan fiction mais désolé si je n'arrive pas à être bien clair c'est plutôt difficile à bien décrire ce que l'on ressent et pense. <strong>

* * *

><p>Erin fut réveillée par le bruit d'un verre qui casse et d'un gros « merde » venant de la cuisine. Se relevant dans le lit, elle senti l'odeur du café frais et un sourire ce forma sur ses lèvres. Mais en se rappelant ce qui c'était passé la nuit dernière, Erin ressenti de la honte, une fois de plus Jay dût la réconforter après un cauchemar alors pour repousser au maximum les retrouvailles Erin alla directement dans la salle pour se préparer pour la journée à venir.<p>

Trente minutes plus tard lavée, habillée et légèrement maquillée, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine. « Salut » dit Erin d'une petite voix et évitant au maximum le regard de Jay. « Hey, tu es déjà prête ? C'est tellement rare de toi » répondit Jay avec un air moqueur et le sourire aux lèvres. « Et toi tu es toujours aussi drôle, même à 7h du matin » se moqua Erin. « Tu comptes me le donner ce café ou je dois aller chercher moi-même ? » rigola Erin « Avec tant de gentillesse je te le donne tout de suite. » Erin était contente de sentir que Jay ne voulait pas parler d'hier, il faisait tout pour qu'elle soit à l'aise, c'était l'une des choses qu'elle aimait à propos de lui.

« Bien aujourd'hui nous allons entendre le témoignage de mademoiselle Lindsay, puis l'avocat du prévenus pourra l'interroger, enfin ce sera le tour de monsieur Jizman de passer à la barre » le juge finis sa phrase en regardant Erin avec un sourire compatissant. Erin se leva comme hier afin d'aller a la barre, suivis de son avocat.

« Bien Erin, vous êtes prête à témoigner ? » « Oui je le suis » répondit Erin en regardant Jay au-dessus de l'épaule de son avocat et serrant ses deux mains ensemble comme il lui avait dit de faire hier. « Bien donc hier vous nous avez dit que monsieur Jizman faisait partie d'une enquête et vous vous êtes donc infiltré dans son organisation. » « Oui tout à fait, il vendait de la drogue coupée avec un autre produit qui rendait les consommateurs plus accros, mais certaines personnes trop fragiles en sont mortes. Nous savions qu'il aimait les femmes, je me suis donc fait passer pour une fille qui était attiré par les bad-boy. » Erin souffla, elle avait tout sorti d'un seul trait. Elle voulait en finir au plus vite afin de pouvoir passer à autre chose. « Bien et comment a t'il découvert votre métier ? » « Un soir alors que j'étais allée le voir, une personne est rentrée, c'était un adolescent je pense qu'il était guetteur dans le quartier bref il m'a reconnu car mon unité et moi avions arrêté son frère et son cousin le mois précédent. » « Bien et que c'est-il passé à partir de ce moment ? » La voix tremblante Erin raconta le début de ces 2 jours de cauchemar.

_« Je te jure David, c'est une flic. Cette pétasse a arrêté mon frère et mon cousin. » Jizman attrapa Erin par les cheveux la forçant à se cambrer sous la douleur « C'est vrai ça ? » David cracha cette phrase comme du venin sortant des crocs d'un serpent « Mais nan, il doit me confondre, vérifie je n'ai pas de micro sur moi » dit Erin le souffle court sous la douleur. Jizman lâcha les cheveux d'Erin et la palpa en restant plusieurs secondes non nécessaire sur la poitrine d'Erin. « Elle a rien sur elle » dit Jizman en se retournant vers le petit. « Je te promet, elle s'appelle... » Pendant que le petit réfléchissait Erin pria pour qu'il ne se rappela pas de son nom. « Lindsay ! C'est Lindsay son nom de famille » cria le petit fière de s'en être souvenue. Erin su que David aller appeler des indics pour savoir s'il la connaissait alors profitant de son inattention elle le frappa dans les parties intimes et lui mis un coup de genoux dans le visage. Puis elle se mit à courir vers la porte du bureau sachant qu'elle n'avait que peu de temps avant qu'il alerte des personnes. _

_Erin sortie du bureau pris la première à droite et descendit des escaliers en fer, ses pas résonnaient dans tout l'entrepôt faisant craindre à Erin d'être repérée mais un hurlement lui fit vite comprendre que Jizman avait retrouvé ses esprits et que maintenant elle devenait la proie chassé par une bande de fauve. Ayant du mal à se souvenir par où passer pour sortir elle entra dans la première pièce à sa droite. C'était une grande salle abandonnée, ça devait être un ancien open-space, des dizaines de poteaux remplissent la pièce. Erin se dirigea vers une autre porte, elle l'ouvra et reculant pour éviter l'attaque de quelqu'un mais après quelques secondes entendant aucun bruit elle ouvra la porte en grand et voyant que c'était un placard se cacha dedans._

_Pendant 45min elle ne bougea pas, elle osé à peine respirer puis des éclats de voix et des bruit de pas lui indiqua qu'ils n'étaient pas loin de la pièce, elle ouvra de quelques centimètres la porte du placard afin d'avoir un petit aperçu de la pièce, elle vit la porte s'entrouvrir et Jizman s'engouffrer dans la pièce. « Je sais qu'elle est là, je peux le sentir, trouvez la ! » Erin savait qu'ils allaient la découvrir mais elle se prépara afin de se battre si l'occasion se présentait. Quand elle vit un des hommes s'approcher du placard elle sortit en fonçant sur lui. Sous la force du choc il tomba à la renverse emportant Erin avec lui, Erin se releva tel un félin et lui donna un violent coup de pied dans la tête l'assommant. Alerté par les bruits un autre arriva en courant, Erin se cacha derrière un poteau en faisant le tour au fur et à mesure qu'il avancé puis elle lui sauta dessus par derrière en enroulant ses jambes autour de son ventre et ses bras autour de son coup il s'agitât mais Erin resserra la prise et au bout de ce qui lui semblait une éternité il s'écroula inconscient. « Deux de moins » se dit Erin mentalement. _

_Ne voyant pas les autres, elle décida de sortir de la pièce afin d'essayer de sortir de l'entrepôt. Elle ouvrit doucement la porte, puis se mis à courir, elle prit la première à gauche, puis couru dans un long couloir et enfin après un autre virage à gauche vit la porte en fer de la sortie. Elle était tellement concentrée sur cette porte voulant sortir le plus vite possible que ce n'est qu'une fois que sa tête cogna violemment sur le sol qu'elle se rendit compte que quelqu'un venait de la plaquer au sol. « Pas assez rapide ma gazelle » c'était Jizman et au vu du sourire qu'il abordait Erin se dit qu'elle allait passer un sale quart d'heure. Il lui donna un coup de poings dans le visage aggravant la douleur déjà présenté d'Erin à la tête et se fut le noir complet._

« Donc après qu'il vous ait assommé vous vous rappelez de rien, jusqu'au moment où vous vous êtes réveillé dans une autre pièce, les mains attachés et les yeux bandés c'est ça ? » « Oui » la voix d'Erin était faible, Jay la connaissait assez pour dire qu'elle se retenait de pleurer devant tout le monde. « Bien et que c'est-il passait ensuite ? » Erin avec du mal raconta son premier viol par David, puis ensuite expliqua qu'il la tortura pour savoir ce qu'elle avait raconté à son équipe, pourquoi ils en avaient après lui. Elle ne craqua pas même si ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait mais ce matin elle c'était promis de ne pas craquer comme hier pour ne pas faire plaisir à ce malade. « Bien Erin, je n'ai pas d'autre question pour le moment, je laisse la parole à la partie adverse »

L'avocat de Jizman se leva, c'est l'avocat type qui défend les personnes dans le style de Jizman attiré seulement par l'argent. « Mademoiselle Lindsay est-ce vrai que durant votre infiltration vous avez du flirter avec mon client ? » « Euh oui... » Erin était pris au dépourvu par cette question. « Bien et donc pouvez-vous comprendre que mon client a cru que vous étiez attiré par lui ? » « J'étais sous... » « Répondez par oui ou non » coupa l'avocat de Jizman. « Non alors, non ce n'est pas une excuse. » « Bien, mademoiselle Lindsay est-ce vrai aussi que durant votre adolescence vous avez accordé des faveurs sexuels pour avoir de la drogue » « Objection votre honneur ! » cria l'avocat d'Erin en se relevant rapidement de sa chaise. « Cela n'a strictement rien à voir avec l'affaire, Maitre Govack essaye seulement de discrédité ma cliente. » « Monsieur le juge, je veux seulement montrait que mademoiselle Lindsay ait pu rendre mon client confus avec son comportement» répondit l'avocat de Jizman. « Bien continué mais n'allait pas trop loin » souffla le juge.

« Donc mademoiselle Lindsay est-ce vrai ? » « Euh.. » Erin senti ses mains s'engourdir, devenir moites son cœur s'emballa et senti ses oreilles bourdonner. « Mademoiselle Lindsay répondez à la question » dit le juge. « Je…. Je peux avoir un verre d'eau s'il vous plait » Erin du se concentrer pour parler, c'était comme si tout ce qui se trouvait dans la salle d'audience était lointain, elle pouvait voir les gens parler, bouger, les entendre mais c'est tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, son cerveau l'empêchait de réfléchir correctement se concentrant uniquement sur son angoisse grandissante. Les mains tremblante, Erin bu une petite gorgée d'eau et rendit le verre à la personne qui lui avait tendu. Elle essaya de fixer Jay mais ses mains tremblantes et sa respiration devenant de plus en plus importante lui indiqua que c'était déjà trop tard, une nouvelle fois elle était incapable de gérer une crise d'angoisse encore quelque chose qu'elle était incapable de gérer. Se répétant sans cesse qu'elle était inutile, incompétente et en repensant à ce qu'avait dit l'avocat de Jizman Erin ferma les yeux et se laissa tomber sur le sol n'ayant plus la force d'être assise.

Jay se leva précipitamment de son siège et alla directement auprès d'Erin, la voyant prise de convulsion il sut immédiatement qu'elle était victime d'une plus grosse crise d'angoisse que la vieille. Sachant qu'il ne pouvait rien faire à part la rassurer, il s'assit par terre, pose la tête d'Erin sur ses jambes, posa une main ferme sur son épaule afin de lui faire sentir qu'elle était en sécurité et il mit sa deuxième main dans la main gauche d'Erin. « Erin, c'est Jay je suis là. Sert ma main si tu m'entends Er. » Une légère pression rassura Jay, elle n'avait pas perdue connaissance. « Bien Er, essaye de te calmer, respire calmement. N'écoute que ma voix et rien que ma voix. » Voyant les gens se rapprocher d'Erin, Jay demanda au policier en uniforme présent de les faire partir afin qu'Erin puisse mieux respirer et pas se sentir encore plus oppresser. « Prends ton temps surtout, laisse toi aller. » Jay se sentait toujours inutile dans ces moments car voir la souffrance sur le visage d'Erin et ne pouvoir rien faire était toujours horrible pour lui. Jay sentit sa main gauche être écrasé et se rendit compte que tous les muscles d'Erin se contractaient, elle faisait une crise de tétanie. « C'est vraiment plus grave qu'hier » pensa Jay. Il enleva sa main de celle d'Erin afin d'éviter d'avoir la main casser.

« Tu sers à rien, pourquoi encore vivre ? Tu es quelqu'un de faible à encore faire une crise d'angoisse tu n'es même pas capable de te contrôler. » Malgré les mots rassurant de Jay, Erin se répéta sans cesse ces paroles, elle se sentait toujours nul, incapable pendant une crise d'angoisse, ayant l'impression d'être faible. Elle voulait aller mieux, elle voulait ne plus être angoissé quand elle se retrouvait seule dans une espace restreint avec un autre homme que Jay, elle voulait être forte au point de dire merde à tous ce qui la juge et être fière d'avoir réussis à surmonter ce qu'elle a vécu mais malheureusement Erin ne se voyait pas comme les autres la voyait, pour elle depuis 1 an elle est juste une fille qui à tout perdue son honneur, son métier, sa vie.

« Elle va mieux, son rythme cardiaque est revenue à la normal. Arrivés sur les lieux les ambulanciers ont dû l'anesthésier car elle était agitée et son rythme cardiaque était de 200 battements par minutes » « Merci, beaucoup » Erin cru reconnaître la voix de Jay, mais elle n'avait pas la force d'ouvrir les yeux, le sommeil étant trop fort.

« Elle va bientôt se réveiller ? » demanda Jay « Oui, les effets du médicament devrait bientôt ne plus faire effet mais elle va être beaucoup fatigué ayant fait 5 crise d'angoisse en plus des convulsions donc nous allons la garder en observation pour ce soir afin qu'elle se repose » « D'accord, merci docteur. » Le docteur parti et Jay pris place sur une chaise au bord du lit, pris la main d'Erin dans la sienne et posa sa tête sur le lit ayant besoin de repos lui aussi.

« Jay, Hmmmmmm Jay ? » Jay fut réveillé par une main qui lui caressa les cheveux et une petite voix l'appelant. « Jay ? » la voix se faisant de plus en plus inquiète, il releva la tête rapidement, rencontrant immédiatement des yeux vert remplis de fatigue le fixer. « Hey, tu vas mieux ? » demanda-t-il avec un sourire. « Fatigué mais ça va. Ça fait longtemps que je suis là ? » « 3 heures » dit Jay en regardant sa montre. « Les ambulanciers ont dû t'endormir afin de calmer tes crises et les convulsions. C'était plutôt effrayant Erin. » « Désolé… » dit Erin en baissant les yeux. « Ne t'excuse pas, mais c'est la première fois que j'ai bien cru te perdre. Ne me refait plus jamais ça Er c'était horrible. » La voix de Jay était pleine d'angoisse, Erin pouvait l'entendre.

Jay caressa la joue d'Erin du bout des doigts et se rapprocha afin de l'embrasser sur le front mais Erin releva la tête et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. Erin ressentit comme un mini feu d'artifice explosé dans son ventre, une sensation nouvelle pour elle. Les lèvres de Jay étaient douces et bien trop vite pour elle à son gout ils se séparèrent, leurs fronts toujours collés. Ne sachant quoi dire, ils restèrent tous les deux à se fixer dans les yeux, ne voulant briser ce sentiment de bonheur, sentiment qu'Erin n'avait pas ressenti depuis longtemps.

Apres plusieurs minutes, Erin la voix d'Erin brisa le silence. « Jay…. Je suis désolé je n'aurais pas dû faire ça. Tu mérites tellement mieux. » « Tu es tout ce que je veux Erin. » dit Jay, en caressant le visage d'Erin. « Oui mais depuis… je…. » Voyant Erin commencer à paniquer Jay lui pris la main. « Chut Er, calme toi prends ton temps. » Soufflant un bon coup, Erin repris sa phrase « Je ne suis pas comme les autres Jay, il me faudra beaucoup de temps pour tu sais. Tu ne mérites pas ça. » « Erin si je veux être avec toi ce n'est pas pour le sexe mais pour toi, ce que tu es. Je veux être avec toi pour pouvoir voir tes fossettes quand tu souris, pour voir tes magnifiques yeux verts au réveil et entendre ton rire à longueur de journée. C'est toi Erin Lindsay que je veux, toi tout entier ton histoire et ton vécu. » Erin avait les larmes aux yeux, elle pouvait ressentir l'amour que Jay avait pour elle, elle se senti en sécurité pour la première fois depuis 1 an. « Alors Erin Lindsay veut tu être ma petite amie ? Oui, non ou je ne sais pas ? » demanda Jay essayant de détendre un peu l'atmosphère. « Oui idiot, je veux bien être ta petite amie » répondit Erin le sourire aux lèvres.

Et c'est à ce moment précis, dans cette chambre d'hôpital, les cheveux en bataille et habillée d'une blouse d'hôpital qu'Erin se promit d'aller mieux pour elle mais aussi pour Jay.

* * *

><p><strong>Aussi ça me ferait plaisir si vous pouviez laisser un message, car ça motive pour continuer et fait toujours plaisir. Merci (:<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Alors tout d'abord merci pour les reviews, elles font vraiment plaisir. Apres je ne suis pas complètement satisfaite de ce chapitre, dans ma tête il était différent mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même. **

* * *

><p>Erin fut réveillée par une infirmière venant vérifier ses constantes.<p>

« Oh désolé je vous ai réveillée » « Ce n'est rien. » dit Erin la voix endormi. « Ça va ? Vous n'avez mal nulle part ? » « Juste des courbatures aux jambes à cause de la tétanie mais sinon tout va bien. Je vais pouvoir sortir quand ? » « Quand le médecin sera venu donner son feu vert, donc je pense vers 8h-9h. Reposez-vous en attendant vous avez encore le temps » dit l'infirmière le sourire aux lèvres avant de partir. Erin se retourna sur son flanc gauche et se rendormie.

_Il faisait nuit, Erin pouvait le dire car elle n'entendait aucun oiseaux et il faisait plus frais dans l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Ces 2 jours lui paraissent durer depuis des semaines, ne sachant toujours pas à quoi s'attendre elle décida de fermer les yeux pour essayer de dormir quand elle entendit un gros boom et des gens hurler, elle se redressa malgré sa douleur à la tête et la hanche, la porte s'ouvrit un grand et elle vit Jizman apparaître. _

_« Tu es chanceuse tes petits copains t'on retrouvés. » dit-il un sourire aux lèvres. « Je suis ici ! » hurla Erin sachant pertinemment qu'ils ne pourraient l'entendre à cause de la fusillade qui venait de s'engager. _

_Jizman se rapprocha d'elle tel un rapace près d'une proie et la fit tomber en la poussant. Après 2 jours sans manger ni boire Erin était faible, trop faible pour se battre. « Je voulais encore m'amuser avec toi mais tes amis ont tout gâchés. Si je ne peux pas t'avoir personne ne t'aura » Erin le vit sortir un pistolet et avant même d'entendre le coup partir elle sentit la balle la transpercer au niveau du ventre et un liquide chaud couler. _

_La tête endolorie et tournante Erin rampa vers la porte par laquelle Jizman venait de partir. Malgré le bourdonnement dans ses oreilles elle savait que la fusillade était finie. Alors avec le peu de force qu'il lui restait elle rampa, combien de temps elle ne sait pas c'est en entendant la voix de Jay qu'elle sut qu'elle avait fait le bon choix. _

_« Erin ! Oh mon dieu Erin ! » Jay s'abaissa à son niveau et posa sa main sur son abdomen sanglant. « Un homme a terre, je répète homme à terre ! Appeler une putain d'ambulance tout de suite ! » « Jay... » Dit-elle d'une toute petite voix et levant le bras afin de lui toucher le visage, elle laissa une traînée sanglante sur sa joue et abaissa son bras n'ayant plus la force de le tenir en l'air. « Tout es si calme Jay... » « Chuuuuut ne parle pas Erin, garde tes forces. » « Je...suis...désolé Jay » dit-elle la voix entrecoupé de spasmes. _

_Jay vit que les dents blanches d'Erin commençaient à se teinter de rouge. Il sut immédiatement qu'elle était victime d'une hémorragie interne. Erin fut prise d'une quinte de toux, crachant des gouttes de sang sur le visage de Jay, un petit sourire ironique se dessina sur le visage d'Erin. « Je...vais...mour...» « Tais-toi Er. Ne dit rien, garde juste les yeux ouvert pour moi d'accord. Promet le moi » Elle hocha la tête ne pouvant parler et elle vit Jay sourire, un sourire triste mais un sourire tout de même._

_Pendant les 5 min d'attente de l'ambulance elle garda les yeux ouverts, malgré la présence de Voight et du reste de l'équipe elle les garda fixés à ceux de Jay, elle avait tellement de choses à dire mais pas la force. Elle savait qu'elle commençait à s'endormir, elle pouvait le sentir, les voix commençaient à être lointaines et les beaux yeux gris-bleu de Jay devenaient de plus en plus flous. « Erin garde tes yeux ouvert, tu me l'as promis » Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais elle s'étouffa à cause du sang, Jay la main toujours sur son abdomen la mit sur le côté et une coulée de sang s'écrasa sur le sol et elle perdit connaissance._

_« Erin, oh Erin ! Ne nous abandonne pas Erin, je t'en supplie » Jay fut pousser par Antonio et il se laissa faire. Il vit Voight mettre ses mains sur la plaie d'Erin et Jay s'effondra au sol, il venait de perdre sa partenaire, sa meilleure amie._

_Les ambulanciers arrivèrent mais Jay n'y prêta pas attention sachant déjà ce qu'ils allaient annoncer « Son pouls est faible mais elle est en vie, vous lui avez sans doute sauvez la vie en compressant la plaie » Jay se releva aussitôt, essuyant ses yeux du revers de sa manche. « Je veux aller avec vous dans l'ambulance » « Jay, je vais… » dit Voight « Non, je suis celui qui y vas ! » coupa Jay avec un regarde noir vers son patron. Il en n'avait rien à faire de Voight, il voulait être là pour elle. _

_Bip, bip, bip « Alors les nouvelles ? » Voight, Erin était presque sûr que c'était la voix de Voight. « Son opération c'est bien passée, ils ont extrait la balle et arrêté l'hémorragie. Maintenant faut attendre qu'elle se réveille » Jay, c'était la voix de Jay. Il était encore à ses côtés. Elle peut se rendormir alors. _

_« Je m'en rappel comme si c'était hier. Camille avait tellement été en colère contre nous, en même temps qui ne le serait pas. Après ça elle nous a fait laver nos affaires à la main refusant de le faire à cause de toute la boue qu'il y avait dessus. C'était l'une des premières fois que l'on a fait quelque chose ensembles et l'un de mes meilleurs souvenir. Reviens avec nous Erin, je veux faire encore tellement de chose avec toi. » Elle sentit Voight l'embrasser sur la tempe et sa main dans la sienne et elle replongea dans le sommeil. _

_« Er, je m'en veux tu sais. Je me dis que si j'étais arrivé 1 minutes plus tôt j'aurais pu te sauver, tu ne serais pas ici en soin intensif. Je suis tellement désolé. » Erin pouvait sentir qu'il pleurait, ça s'entendais dans sa voix. « Ca fait une semaine Erin, crois pas que tu vas t'en tirer comme ça, tu vas revenir avec nous d'accord. Je ne peux pas te perdre Er, tu es ma meilleure amie, je veux t'entendre dire que je ne conduirais jamais ou même juste te voir sourire. » Erin voulu bouger le bras, ou même un doigt mais c'était trop dur, trop fatiguant et elle se rendormit. _

_Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, la lumière aveuglante du jour la força à les refermer. Elle les rouvrît petit à petit pour s'y habituer et tourna la tête endolorie vers sa gauche sentant un poids sur son bras. En abaissant les yeux un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres, c'était la tête de Jay posé à moitié sur le matelas et sa main. Malgré sa main droite engourdis et perfusé elle la souleva afin de lui caresser les cheveux. Quand il se redressa, elle vit son visage passer de l'inquiétude au bonheur. Elle n'avait jamais vu les yeux de Jay briller autant. _

_« Tu es réveillée ! » dit-il la voix remplis de joie et d'étonnement. « Tu m'as fait si peur Er. » Elle voulut parler mais sa gorge était trop douloureuse, elle fit un petit sourire à Jay et il se leva, l'embrassa sur la tempe et il partit chercher un médecin. _

_Jay parti Erin en profita pour se palper afin de savoir ce qui l'avait amené ici. Son mal de tête avait disparu mais en touchant son abdomen elle senti un pansement. « Bonjour mademoiselle Lindsay » la voix du docteur arrêta Erin dans ses recherches de blessures. « C'est un plaisir de vous voir réveiller. » C'était une femme d'un certain âge, son visage inspiré la confiance et la gentillesse, Erin l'aimait déjà. « Bonj… » la voix d'Erin était encore plus grave que d'habitude. « Votre gorge risque d'être douloureuse encore quelques jours, vous avez était intubée pendant 10 jours, cela ne fait que deux jours que vous pouvez respirer seule. » Jay lui tendit un verre avec un peu d'eau, qu'Erin accepta volontiers. L'eau fraiche coulant le long de sa gorge douloureuse, lui fit du bien et elle pouvait déjà sentir sa voix revenir à la normal. « Savez-vous ce qui vous est arrivée ? » « Oui » l'esprit d'Erin fut remplis d'image de Jizman sur elle, entrain de lui parler dans l'oreille pendant qu'il la viol « Oui je m'en rappel très bien » elle tourna le regard vers la fenêtre se sentant honteuse. Jay sentant son malaise, alla prendre sa main afin de la rassurer. _

_« Nous allons effectuer des examens afin de vérifier que tout va bien mademoiselle Lindsay et vous pourrez vous reposer. » « D'accord. Tu vas rester avec moi Jay ? Tu ne vas pas partir hein ? Tu me le promets ? Je t'en supplie Jay. » Jay fut surpris du comportement d'Erin, ce n'était pas la Erin qu'il connaissait. Elle le fixé avec des yeux remplis de larmes et d'inquiétude et elle serrée sa main de toutes ses forces. « Je reste avec toi Erin » dit-il en lui caressant les cheveux « je ne vais nul part » _

_« Bien je vais vous laisser » Une fois le médecin parti, Jay alla s'assoir sur la chaise près du lit et pris la main d'Erin dans la sienne. « Ca fait tellement plaisir de te voir Er. Tu n'as pas idée à quel point mais repose toi maintenant. » il lui sourit et lui caressa les cheveux « Tu ne pars pas hein, tu vas rester ici ? » Il pouvait sentir la panique dans sa voix. « Oui, tu peux dormir Erin, je reste ici à te tenir la main. » Elle ferma les yeux, mais les ouvrirent plusieurs fois, vérifiant qu'il était bien là et que ce n'était pas une hallucination. Jay senti Erin se détendre et sa respiration devenir régulière et il sut qu'elle venait de s'endormir et il se détendit aussi. _

_Erin se réveilla et vit que Jay était toujours auprès d'elle, sa main dans la sienne. Elle profita qu'il se soit endormi pour le regarder plus en détails, elle remarqua les cernes sous ses yeux, son visage était fatigué. Elle s'en voulait de lui avoir fait vivre ça, c'était de sa faute. Les yeux de Jay tremblèrent et Jay bougea ce qui indiqua à Erin qu'il allait se réveiller, alors elle referma les yeux pour faire semblant de dormir. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle sentie Jay l'embrasser sur le front et donc elle décida que c'était une bonne excuse pour se réveiller._

_« Hey, tu as bien dormi ? » murmura Jay. « Oui et toi pas trop mal au dos ? La chaise ne doit pas être confortable » « Er, je m'en fous complètement de ça, tu es de retour, vivante alors rien d'autre ne compte » Erin sentie les larmes montées, elle détourna les yeux et fixa le mur en face d'elle. « Tu vas bien ? » « Oui ne t'inquiète pas » dit Erin, la voix peu convaincante. « Erin, je te connais. » « Il y a rien Jay, tout va bien. » Elle répondit plus abruptement qu'elle aurait voulu, il faisait tout pour la rassurer et elle gâchée tout. « D'accord, je vais te laisser seule alors, pour que tu puisses te reposer avant tes examens » il se leva afin de partir mais elle lui attrapa le poignet ce qui le força à ce retourner_

_« Jay » elle le regarda droit dans les yeux « ne me laisse pas seule s'il te plait » il pouvait sentir qu'elle était vraiment sérieuse, ce n'était pas qu'une demande mais un besoin. Il s'assit sur le rebord du lit afin d'être au plus proche d'elle et caressa l'intérieur de son bras du bout des doigts afin qu'elle se calme. _

_Quelques minutes plus tard, une infirmière arriva pour prévenir Erin qu'un psychologue aller venir la voir et malgré les protestations de la jeune femme, le psychologue arriva 1 heure après. Jay l'embrassa sur le front et après une dernière parole rassurante il sorti de la pièce pour leurs laisser de l'intimité. _

_« Bonjour mademoiselle Lindsay, je suis Mark Thomson psychologue. Alors comment vous sentez vous ? » « Bien, tout va bien. » «Vous savez que si je suis là, c'est pour que vous puissiez me parler. » « Oui mais ça va. Jay va pouvoir revenir quand ? » demanda Erin, le regard fixé vers la porte par laquelle le jeune homme venait de sortir. Le psychologue sentant qu'Erin renfermé sur elle, il décida de la faire parler sur Jay. _

_« Jay c'est la personne qui vient de sortir ? » « Euh...oui » « Et qui est-il pour vous ? » « Mon partenaire, nous travaillons ensemble » Tant qu'il lui posé des questions sur Jay et pas sur ce qu'elle avait vécu, Erin allait y répondre. _

_« Vous êtes proches tous les deux ? » « C'est mon meilleure ami. Alors oui » « Et durant votre agression, quel rôle a joué ce Jay ? » « Il... Euh... Il m'a sauvé la vie. » Erin détourna à nouveau les yeux vers la porte, sentent son cœur s'accélérer, activant une alarme sur l'appareil qui surveille son rythme cardiaque. « Calmez-vous mademoiselle Lindsay, tout va bien. » Voulant la calmer il décida de ramener Erin a un sujet plus joyeux « Racontez moi un moment positif avec Jay s'il vous plait. » Erin pris une grande inspiration sentant comme un poids sur la poitrine et repensa a un souvenir « C'était un jeudi, il pleuvait dehors et faisait froid un jour normal à Chicago en somme. Ont avaient eu une affaire plutôt difficile et tout l'équipe avaient décidés d'aller boire un coup dans un bar mais je ne me sentais pas au top alors je suis rentrée chez moi. Mais Jay me connaissant bien, a préféré venir chez moi que de sortir et on a finis la soirée à rien faire à part regarder un film sur Netflix, à parler de tout et de rien. Grâce à lui une journée difficile c'était bien terminé. Il a souvent cet effet. » Un sourire aux lèvres, Erin termina sa phrase les mains tremblante._ _Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle commençait à angoisser ici tout seule avec le psychologue sans Jay. _

_« Oui il a l'air d'être un homme bien. Pouvez-vous me dire en quoi il vous a sauvé la vie ? » Le psychologue savait que c'était quitte ou double mais il avait besoin qu'Erin le verbalise. « J'ai été blessée par balle et Jay a était la première personne à me sauver » des flashs de l'agression, des viols et des paroles de Jizman se mirent à remplir la tête d'Erin et sans savoir pourquoi elle se mit à paniquer et hyper ventiler. _

_Le psychologue appuya sur la sonnette d'alerte afin de prévenir les infirmières, alerté par l'alarme Jay entra en trombe dans la chambre, quand il vit Erin en position fœtal sur son lit et quand il entendit La respiration anormalement forte d'Erin il sut que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il se précipita vers elle, et lui caressa les cheveux « Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? » demanda-t-il au psychologue. « Notre discussion a dû lui rappeler des souvenirs et je pense qu'elle est victime d'une crise d'angoisse. » Jay allait répondre quand deux infirmières entèrent dans la chambre._

_« Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ici ? » « Crise d'angoisse » dit Thomson. « Vous savez si elle en a déjà fait ? » demanda-t-elle à Jay, il secoua la tête étant sans voix, il n'avait jamais vu Erin ainsi. L'infirmière lui demanda de s'éloigner et à contre cœur Jay s'exécuta. Il observa leurs moindres faits et geste afin d'être sûr qu'elles ne lui fassent pas de mal. Il les observa lui mettre un masque à oxygène et vérifier ses constantes. « Battements 190/min, tension à 10/7 » dit l'une des infirmières à sa collègue. « Erin, revenez avec nous Erin. Serrez-moi la main si vous m'entendez Erin. » L'infirmière fit un poing avec sa main gauche et le frotta contre l'épaule d'Erin « Allez revenez avec nous Erin, calmez-vous » _

_Jay se sentant inutile, se leva et alla se mettre de l'autre côté du lit, il posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Erin et lui parla « Erin, c'est Jay. Tu es en sécurité maintenant, juste calme toi » il parlait proche de son oreille, un murmure que seule Erin pouvait entendre. « Tu peux le faire Er, je crois en toi » « Battement à 150/min, saturation revenue à 100%. C'est bon elle se calme, continuez à lui parler monsieur ça fonctionne » encouragea l'infirmière. Alors pendant 5 min Jay parla à Erin, tout en caressant ses cheveux quand elle revint à elle il s'écarta afin que les infirmières s'occupent d'Erin. Il décida de sortir pour faire partir la pression de ces 10 dernières minutes, il vit le psychologue dans le couloir et alla le voir. _

_« Excusez-moi, je peux vous parler un petit moment ? » Thomson se retourna et souri à la vue de Jay « Bien sûr, vous voulez parler de votre amie ? » « Euh…oui. Je voudrais savoir ce qu'il vient de se passer car je suis un peu perdu là. » « Erin a été victime d'une crise d'angoisse. C'est quand le cerveau est remplis de pensées que la personne ne peut s'empêcher d'analyser et elle le fait savoir en déclenchant ces crises. » « C'était plutôt effrayant » avoua Jay. « Malheureusement je ne pense pas que ce sera la dernière fois qu'elle en fera. Apres l'évènement traumatisant qu'elle a vécu il va lui falloir du temps. » « Vous êtes au courant ? » répondit Jay surpris. « Oui bien sûr, l'équipe soignante m'avait mis au courant mais je voulais qu'Erin m'en parle alors je lui ai demandé de me le raconter » « D'accord, je pense que je vais retourner voir comment elle va. Merci en tout cas » _

_Jay fit un quart de tour afin de repartir dans la direction de la chambre d'Erin quand le psychologue mis une main sur son épaule le forçant à se retourner « Par contre je dois vous avertir de quelque chose. Pendant mon entretien avec mademoiselle Lindsay, j'ai pu déceler un attachement à vous. Je pense que c'est dû au fait que vous étiez le premier à l'avoir sauvé. Apres deux jours de tortures et de supplice, quand elle à vue votre visage, Erin a su que son calvaire était terminé et donc maintenant vous êtes le souvenir de ce sauvetage » « Je ne comprends pas très bien. » « Pour faire clair, mademoiselle Lindsay risque pendant ces prochaines semaines de ressentir de l'angoisse de revivre tout ce qui vient de se passer mais quand vous êtes dans la pièce elle sait que vous êtes là pour la protéger. Métaphoriquement vous êtes comme une ancre pour elle, son port d'attache. »_

_« D'accord » Jay était submergé par toutes ces informations, il ne s'attendait pas à cela. « Et je dois m'attendre à quoi alors ? » « Erin va vous sembler plus vulnérable qu'auparavant, elle va vouloir que vous soyez avec elle souvent. Il faut juste que vous soyez patient avec elle mais surtout faites attention, dans son état ne soyez pas trop proche d'elle si vous voyez ce que je veux dire » « Jamais je ne profiterais de sa condition pour me rapprocher d'elle » répliqua Jay, choqué qu'il puisse penser cela de lui. « Je vais retourner la voir, merci. »_

_En retournant vers la chambre, Jay croisa les infirmières qui c'était occupé d'Erin « Comment elle va ? » « Bien, après une crise les patients sont fatigués mais elle va mieux » Il les remercia et entra quand elle le vit Erin le fixa et ne le quitta pas des yeux avant qu'il soit juste à côté de son lit._

_« Tu veux bien venir t'allonger auprès de moi ? » demanda-t-elle incertaine. « Bien sûr, mais si je te fais mal dit le moi. » « Oui » dit Erin avec un petit sourire. _

_Il s'allongea et Erin posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Jay. Elle pouvait sentir le mélange de son déodorant et de son parfum, c'était l'odeur de Jay celle qu'elle adore. Elle était en sécurité maintenant, Jay était là._

Erin se réveilla en sursaut quand elle sentit quelqu'un la secouer légèrement. « Désolé, je ne voulais pas vous faire peur » s'excusa le médecin. « Je voulais vous prévenir que vous pouvez rentrer chez vous, mademoiselle Lindsay. Mais surtout reposez-vous bien et éviter les situations stressante. D'accord ? » « Oui » dit Erin en souriant au médecin. « Bien je vais vous laisser vous préparer à votre sortie alors. Le secrétariat à déjà appelé la personne à prévenir qui est noté dans le dossier, donc il ne devrait plus tarder. Prenez soin de vous surtout. Au revoir » « Au revoir docteur et encore merci »

Trente minutes plus tard, Jay était dans la chambre d'hôpital d'Erin, attendant qu'elle finisse de se laver les dents. « Erin, tu as eu ton avocat au téléphone ? » « Non pourchoi ? » répondit Erin, la bouche pleine de dentifrice. « Car le juge a décidé de te faire auditionner en privée, qu'en présence de ton avocat celui de Jizman et c'est tout pour ton bien. » « Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est pour mon bien. Je ne suis pas en sucre » dit Erin, en sortant de la salle de bain. « Je pense que c'est une bonne idée Er. Ça fait deux jours que tu es trop bouleversée pour tout raconter, ça ne fera pas de toi quelqu'un de faible tu sais. » « Oui mais je ne veux pas lui faire ce plaisir. Il va croire qu'il a gagné Jay, que je ne peux pas parler devant lui »

Jay fit les quelques pas qui le séparé d'Erin et la pris dans ses bras « Ben qu'il pense cela Erin, l'important, tout ce qui compte c'est toi d'accord. Te voir si bouleversée croit moi ce n'est rien de plaisant alors s'il te plait accepte cette audition privée. Pour ton propre bien. » « Je vais y réfléchir sur la route pour le tribunal » Il l'embrassa sur le haut de la tête et s'écarta d'elle « Allez viens, faut qu'on y aille. »

* * *

><p><strong>Je sais ce que chapitre n'a pas fait avancé l'histoire mais je pense qu'il était nécessaire pour comprendre un peu mieux le comportement d'Erin, le prochain chapitre où Voight sera enfin là, devrait arriver seulement le week end prochain ayant une semaine chargée. <strong>


End file.
